


Fifty Shades Away

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 未婚妻金妮的意外去世使哈利平静美好的生活一夜之间分崩离析。他无人诉说、无处可去，直到意外地在红灯区遇见了潦倒的德拉科。他以为德拉科堕落至此，心软想要拉昔日宿敌一把，可德拉科却向他发出了暧昧的邀请。“你既然不想回到那个冰冷的家，要来我这儿暖和一下吗？”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 27





	Fifty Shades Away

“你还想她吗？”

“我不知道。”

哈利顿了顿，意识到对方还在等他说下去。

“生活在继续。我上班，出勤，受邀参加朋友的聚餐。工作通常很忙，我没有什么多余的时间……”

去想她。

去过自己的生活。

哈利的声音低了下去，他盯着角落里那盆垂吊在空中的绿萝，百叶窗缝隙里漏出的阳光落在宽大的叶片上，碧绿得令人喜爱。

“家人怎么样？”

“我没有家人。”

“很抱歉。”

“这没什么，我已经习惯了。”

“波特先生，依你目前的情况，我能给你的建议是，多和朋友们出去散心，让他们跟你谈论一些无关的话题，转移注意力……”

他该怎么和罗恩、赫敏谈起无关的话题呢？那是他的妹妹，她的好朋友。他们一起长大，一起战斗，一起住进哈利买下的公寓。他去的每一处都会有她的影子。只要他回到公寓，开灯的一瞬间，总期待那个姜红色头发的倩影还会从卧室出来，睡眼惺忪地给他一个吻。

只是那身影随着时间的推移已经逐渐模糊，退化成一个鲜活的符号，无时无刻不提醒着哈利他不该就这样忘记他的未婚妻。

“或者去旅行，结交新朋友，从失去她的悲伤中走出来。我知道这很难，但是波特先生，你已经有很大的进步了，我注意到你把中指上的戒指摘了下来。”

他看了看自己的手掌。那不是他主动摘的，上周他追捕格雷伯克的途中，那个狼人差一点就抓伤了他，是戒指上的保护咒语发挥了作用。在那之后订婚戒四分五裂，遗落在了戈伊迪尔森林的深处。

戒指勒出的白痕已经淡去，哈利搓了搓中指的指节，沉默不语。

“试着去过自己的生活，好吗？从阴影中走出来。”

百叶窗的阴影归然不动。五十片细长的纯白窗叶静静垂着，凝固在空气里，宛如一幅静止的油画。

“我想今天就到这里吧，谢谢你，格温医生。”哈利最终还是站了起来，他走到百叶窗前，撩开一扇叶片。拥挤狭窄的马路上人来人往，隔音玻璃很好地阻隔了嘈杂人声。

“好的。你希望现在就安排下一次预约吗？”格温医生回应他，轻柔的声音伴随着利落的键盘敲击声。

“我想不了。”哈利温和地说道，“我是一个很固执的人，也许不适合心理咨询。”

格温医生停顿了一下，表示完全理解。她迅速调出哈利的档案，再三向哈利保证心理咨询室的私密性，她绝不会向任何人透露他曾来过的信息。

“当然，我很信任你，向我推荐这里的人是我值得托付生命的朋友。”哈利看着她将这一年来的资料封存，从袖口抽出了魔杖：“很高兴认识你，格温医生，你是个非常敬业的咨询师。但是为了安全起见……”

“一忘皆空。”

他在女心理师一片空白的表情中走了出去。

他不知道在人群中坐了多久。华灯初上他才从浑浑噩噩中回过神来，意识到自己又快要熬过了一天。中心广场上的街头表演被劣质音响放大，在夜空中交织成繁杂的噪音，混合着鸣笛声和行人的吵闹声灌入耳朵，巨型屏幕上眼花缭乱的广告刺激着眼球，这一切都把这个湿热而沉闷的夏夜渲染得躁动不安。

这突如其来的烦躁使他格外愤怒，哈利破天荒地进了一个爱尔兰酒吧。他要了很多酒，和数不清的陌生人挤在一起，用酒精和音乐宣泄着他那无处安放的怒火。

哈利花光了身上最后一点麻瓜货币。跌跌撞撞地离开酒吧时，手里还拿着半瓶精酿。夜风吹过，他站在霓虹之中，只觉得空虚。

没意思透了。哈利拎着酒瓶，沿着街边漫无目的地走着。

他还不想回到那个冷清空荡的公寓，那里什么都没有。金妮去世以后他什么都没有动，床上依旧摆着两个枕头，桌上还有她那天出门前忘带走的口红。赫敏上次丢掉了那根口红，她说太久了，已经过期。口红会过期吗？那其他东西呢？他活在这些过期的物品里，呼吸着过去的空气，怀念着离开了的人，是不是也过期了？

已经两年了。他已经从最初的崩溃和绝望里走了出来，又掉进了更为迷茫的深渊。

哈利有时候甚至不确定，自己是依旧爱着那个女孩，还是只想停留在最轻松的时光里。他提不起劲来开始新生活，日复一日的工作和固定不变的两三好友让一切都显得那么无趣。他怀念有金妮的那些日子，他不需要为生存奔波，只需要女孩领着他走向人生下一个阶段。

可现在只有他一个人了。这一潭死水的人生。

酒精麻痹了他的神经，哈利任由思绪散漫，他不想停下这种混沌的感觉。他知道自己醉了，迎面而来的行人都对他避让三尺，他低下头闻了闻领口，醉酒的人是闻不到酒气的。

“嘿，你一个人吗？”一只手搭上了他的肩膀。哈利循声望去，看见一个雌雄莫辨的年轻人站在阴影里，正冲他甜甜地笑。他或她，留着半长的卷发，化着浓浓的烟熏妆，夸张的睫毛浓密得像两把扇子。

也许是个男孩，哈利盯着那只纤细却骨节分明的手：他看起来还是个孩子呢。

哈利后知后觉地看向四周，这条狭窄的街道上充斥着大片霓虹，红光倒映在那个男孩的眼里，闪烁着某些暧昧不明的暗示。

尽管哈利住在伦敦已经有些时候，他很少踏足这片街区。他残存的理智告诉他应该离开，可酒精带走了他大部分的能量。他的四肢软绵绵的，而那个年轻男孩的手还扣在他的肩膀上，甚至隔着薄薄的T恤用指腹按压着哈利的肩窝，似乎对这个“客人”感到满意。

“不了，谢谢。我是说……”哈利想要抽身，可他挣脱不开。

“不是你想的那个意思。我只是今晚有点孤单，想要有人能一起取暖。”那男孩似乎将哈利的拒绝当作借口，他熟稔地捏着哈利的肩，语调轻柔，“你看起来很冷。”

男孩的神色带着不符合他年龄的成熟和柔媚，给人一种自相矛盾的风情。哈利仿佛被割裂成了两半，一半已经酒醒试图逃离，另一半却被这种复杂的媚态诱惑了：一股酥麻的痒意顺着他的尾椎骨盘旋而上，在他的肌肤之下游走。

不该是这个时候。他想到，挣扎的力气大了一些。那个男孩轻笑一声，另一只手抚上了哈利的腰：“看啊，你确实想。”

哈利绝望地发现男孩说的是真的，他的下身蠢蠢欲动。可他不想就这样跟一个陌生人走。

“对不起，我该走了，我该回……”那个字眼堵在他的喉咙里。那还是他的家吗？

那男孩仿佛察觉到了他的动摇，手伸进了哈利的双腿之间。他的手柔弱无骨，灵活地挑逗着哈利的肉棒，勾起他沉睡许久的渴望。男孩手脚并用，纠缠着哈利，半边身影笼罩在阴影当中，如同迷雾里诱人的塞壬。

“我家很近的，就在这栋楼上。”男孩踮起脚尖向哈利的耳边吹气，“我们可以先看一会儿电视……”

“你已经饥不择食到在家门口猎艳了吗，吉吉？”一个男人讥诮地说道。这声音仿佛有魔力，将男孩冻在了原地。哈利趁男孩愣神之际，终于把自己从男孩手中解脱出来。

他又回到了亮处。哈利立刻低头整理好自己的衣服，他只想拖着发软的身体赶紧逃开。

“你又坏我的好事。”那男孩气急败坏地尖叫道，“如果他逃了你得补偿我，德拉科！”

德拉科。

哈利停下了脚步。这不是一个常见的名字，他从没听过哪个麻瓜会用星座给自己的孩子命名。

“求我也不可能。”德拉科懒散地说道，他听起来早已对吉吉的调情免疫，“要么滚远点找个新的，要么现在就上楼。你挡着楼梯了。”

吉吉气得大叫一声，似乎在嘴上斗不过德拉科，决定冲上去动手。

哈利忍不住抬头看了一眼男人，这一眼将他钉在了原地。

那确实是德拉科·马尔福。他成熟了许多，身形依旧高大挺拔，轮廓更硬朗了些。头发比少年时期长了不少，松松地扎在脑后。他穿着休闲的麻瓜衣服，单手插兜，另一只手里还拎着半打啤酒。

他似乎已经习惯了吉吉的张牙舞爪，只打算伸一只手出来对付男孩。德拉科不经意看了一眼愣在原地的哈利，微微瞪大了眼睛。

“波特？”

哈利只能点头示意。他扯了扯衣角，试图让自己看起来体面一些。

吉吉恰好扑到了德拉科的怀里，他似乎也被自己能够成功袭击男人吓了一跳，又蹦开了。男孩狐疑地打量着对视着的德拉科和哈利，仿佛觉得自己有些多余。

“他是我看上的男人。”吉吉嘟起嘴巴，“你从来不跟我抢男人的。”

“那是因为你品味过于糟糕。”德拉科干脆地说道，“这个例外。”

“他是你朋友吗？”

德拉科的眉毛在听见“朋友”这个词时高高地挑起，他瞥了一眼哈利，冷笑道：“高攀不上。”

这让哈利有些难堪。“我们是朋友，同学。”哈利解释道，他没有提到霍格沃茨，他很难想象这个男孩看上过魔法学校。

吉吉的嘴巴撅得更高了，他依依不舍地看了哈利一眼，耸耸肩：“既然是你认识的人，那就算了。”

德拉科嗤笑了一声，但吉吉仿佛早已习惯男人的刻薄。他回过身来朝哈利露出一个甜甜的、不带情欲的笑，说道：“很高兴认识你，我叫吉吉。”

“哈利，哈利·波特。”

男孩对这个名字毫无反应。他亲昵地捏了捏哈利的胳膊，冲德拉科翻了个白眼后“噔噔”地跑上了楼。

“嘿！你不去狩猎了吗？”德拉科冲楼道大喊。

“不去了！他留给你了！”吉吉骂骂咧咧的声音从暗处传来，德拉科习以为常地耸肩，看向在一旁发呆的哈利。

哈利倚着墙。他的酒已经醒了大半，但依旧没什么力气。但最尴尬的是，他的裤裆里的东西还半硬着。

有什么比这更糟糕的重逢吗？哈利在内心苦笑。德拉科视而不见，他甚至朝哈利走了两步：“想上去坐坐吗？”

哈利无处可退，他也不想这样跟着德拉科上楼。

“我知道现在不是叙旧的好时候，波特，你还硬着呢。”德拉科瞥了一眼，仿佛只是在说哈利的衣服蹭了块灰，“如果你不想回家路上被麻瓜警察抓起来，最好找个地方等它软下来。”

他说完，晃悠悠地拎着啤酒先上了楼。

该接受德拉科的好意吗？哈利还在犹豫，街道上已经传来行人的脚步声了。他只得跟上德拉科，上楼梯时大腿和布料的摩擦使他的欲火更盛，哈利咬着唇试图遮掩这躁动的欲望。

二楼左手边的公寓门半敞着，暖黄的灯光撒在漆黑的走廊上。哈利夹着腿走了进去，顺手带上了门。

这是一个一目了然的独居室，德拉科站在冰箱前，似乎在找能放啤酒的地方。他的床不大不小，放在靠窗角落里。窗外明亮的霓虹灯将床前的地板铺上一层暧昧色彩。

“借用一下洗手间。”哈利说道。德拉科没有回头，伸手指了指哈利身后。情况紧急，哈利咕哝了一句“谢谢”就闪进了洗手间。

哈利把肉棒从裤子里掏出来，粗鲁地撸动着，试图速战速决。可这不管用。

该死，哈利骂了一句。他太久没有发泄，被随手点燃的欲火早已蔓延开来，在他的皮下噼啪燃烧，渴望另一具肉体的亲密接触。他靠在墙上，冰凉的瓷砖也被他的体温传染，哈利难耐地蹭着一切冰冷的物体，德拉科的浴室很快升温。

更糟糕的是，他今晚喝掉的酒也开始作祟，朝下体涌去。膀胱在督促他快点给尿意让道，可肉棒依旧硬着。

一只手抚上了哈利的欲望。他惊喘一声，被德拉科搂住了。

“你没关门。”德拉科咬着他的耳朵，伸出舌头轻舔他的耳后，“你呆在里面太久了，还好吗？”

“放开我。”哈利红着眼咬牙道，可他的身体不受控制地弓起来，肉棒因为德拉科的爱抚而朝德拉科的手心挺去。

德拉科轻笑一声，染红了哈利的耳廓。他把哈利圈在怀里，将哈利的硬挺对准马桶。一只手握住哈利的柱身，指腹摩擦着马眼，轻柔地抹去溢出的体液。另一只手剥下哈利的内裤，将他的睾丸从中解放，用指尖搔刮着每一处皱褶。哈利无法克制自己，随着他的动作颤抖着。

“你只是需要一点小小的帮助。”德拉科的吻落在他裸露的肩颈处，他撕咬着哈利的T恤，唇间的话语却如此温柔。

哈利几乎要融化在德拉科的手里。他身后的男性躯体火热，体温隔着薄薄的布料传来，助燃他躁动的情欲。他仰着头，在德拉科的肩上发出哭泣般的喘息。

德拉科修长的手指拢住哈利的阴茎。他轻柔地抚慰着柱身，指腹却重重擦过顶端，一次次将哈利推向高潮的边缘。随着一声失控的呻吟，哈利终于在他的手中释放，浓浓的精液射进了马桶里，随后是淡黄的尿液。

他还靠在德拉科的怀里，双腿因为高潮而发颤。哈利低喘着，沉浸在释放后的余韵里，他后知后觉地意识到自己正坐在德拉科的胯间，一根坚硬的肉棒抵上他的双股，暗示性地前后耸动。

哈利用余光打量着身后的男人，德拉科还承担着他的重量，靠在墙上闭着眼睛，闭合的睫毛轻颤，像羽毛般撩拨着哈利的心弦。

他从未见过情动的德拉科。哈利一瞬间看得痴了，着魔般伸手抚上德拉科的侧脸。德拉科接到了他的信号，抬起头来，灰色的眼睛里涌动着浓烈的欲望。

“你确定还要继续下去吗？”德拉科低语道，他听起来平静而克制，可夹在哈利双腿间的粗大不会骗人。哈利咬着下唇，他不知道自己想要什么。

可德拉科帮了他，他是否该回报德拉科呢？哈利犹豫地隔着裤子握住了德拉科的欲望，他笨拙地挑逗着身后的男人。

总好过和陌生人做爱。他想到，不过是一夜情罢了。

德拉科立刻就回应了哈利的邀请，他粗暴地扳过哈利的身体，用力吻住了哈利的嘴唇。他在哈利的唇上辗转，灵活湿热的舌头撬开哈利的唇瓣，伸进口腔扫荡着，缠住哈利的舌头与之共舞。

哈利觉得自己的灵魂都要被吸出来了，他被动地承受着德拉科的欲望，渐渐跟上了德拉科的节奏。

没有人如此热烈地吻过哈利。这种将灵肉交付给他人主宰的感觉令哈利颤栗，他的手紧紧抓住德拉科的后背，觉得整个身躯都在情欲的煎熬中燃烧。

情欲蒸腾里他对上德拉科的视线，看见对方眼中倒映着渴求的自己。德拉科吻着他，手扶着他的后腰，将他带出浴室。

炎炎夏日，两人因情事大汗淋漓。哈利伸手去扯德拉科的衬衫，扣子崩掉了几颗。他又去解德拉科的皮带，德拉科也把手伸进了他的T恤，沿着背部肌理一路滑上他的后脊。

衣服散落了一地，一路延伸到德拉科的床上。他们倒进柔软的床铺，赤身裸体交叠着，德拉科的吻从他的唇瓣离开，在哈利的胸口留下一串湿润的印迹。他伸出舌头挑逗着哈利的乳头，时而用牙齿轻咬着乳珠，哈利忍不住随着他的动作扭动，迎合着，邀请德拉科更多更激烈的爱抚。

他的欲望也再次被唤醒，在德拉科的手中逐渐分泌出黏稠的体液。哈利把两人的肉棒放在一起摩擦着，分不清是谁打湿了谁。随后德拉科离开了他，拿着润滑剂再次回到哈利的身边，手握上了他的肉棒。

哈利早在情欲中迷失了自我，任由德拉科宰割。他配合着抬起了后腰，让男人将蘸着润滑剂的手指伸进了双腿间。

一根手指探进了哈利的后穴，他忍不住因为异物的侵入而绷紧了身体。

“放松，很快就好了。”德拉科伏在他的身上，唇瓣在哈利的胸腹流连，试图用吻和爱抚将哈利的注意力转向身前的快感。

做够了扩张后，德拉科撑起身子从床头摸出了一个小小的铝箔包装。他戴好安全套，扶着自己的欲望抵上了哈利泥泞不堪的后穴。

插入的那一刻哈利痛得叫了起来。他弓起背想要逃离，可德拉科嵌在他的双腿之间，坚定地将自己缓慢送进了哈利的体内。他把哈利的双手绕在自己颈后，贴着哈利的身体，好让他能找到一个缓解胀痛的姿势，在哈利稍微适应了之后，又猛地拔出来插了进去。

哈利呻吟了起来，不是痛苦，其中多了些别的什么。德拉科把枕头塞进了哈利的腰后，又伸手去安慰他的前面，阴茎则在哈利的后穴里缓缓抽动了起来。

他知道该如何取悦哈利。德拉科小幅度地抽插，朝哈利的小腹顶去。

“疼吗？”

“有点奇怪。”哈利坦承，他听起来有点困惑，又似乎有点享受，“不要碰那里，不大对……”

德拉科没听他的，他知道哈利只是还不习惯前列腺被顶到的感觉。没过一会儿，哈利的呻吟终于变了调，他开始主动迎合起来，腰身扭动着，肉棒在德拉科的掌中颤抖。

快感从哈利的后腰一直延伸到肉棒。德拉科的阴茎在他的体内进出，时不时摩擦到某一点让他承受不住地叫喊起来，德拉科的手还在拨弄着他一只乳头，另一只则被德拉科含在嘴里，湿热的舌头反复摩擦着，发出响亮的水声。

哈利只觉得自己被德拉科玩弄于鼓掌间，失控的快感在他四肢游走着，德拉科的手指、唇舌所到之处掀起的情欲如同潮水般将他反复冲刷。而身体深处的肉棒给予的快感更如同漩涡，哈利哭喊着，渴求着德拉科赐予他更多。他忍不住抬起双腿夹住德拉科，用力迎合着男人的抽插。

汗水和体液混合着，打湿了德拉科的床。哈利睁眼，窗外淫靡的红灯倒映在德拉科的眼里，情欲密布的脸上是对哈利遮掩不住的欲望。他夹紧了德拉科的腰，弓起身子起来吻他。

两人在吻中攀上了巅峰。哈利颤抖着，在德拉科的手中射出了第二次精液，而他也能感觉到德拉科停止了抽动，深深地嵌在他体内。

高潮后的疲倦席卷了哈利，他餍足地叹息，德拉科温热的躯体正好能弥补暴露在空气中的一丝凉意。

德拉科长舒一口气，将肉棒抽离了哈利的体内。他单手褪下安全套，随手丢在了地上。哈利迷迷糊糊地和德拉科再次交换了一个吻，他今晚射了两次，实在是筋疲力竭。

朦胧中他听见德拉科下床的声音，一阵水声过后，他身边的床铺陷下去了，接着是德拉科有些湿润的手握住了他的。

哈利嘟哝着，摸索着让给德拉科半个枕头，而德拉科扯过被子将两人裹了起来。

他跌入了深沉的睡梦之中。


End file.
